Senyum, Sasori-kun
by Hime Hime Chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura mempunyai kekasih bernama Akasuna Sasori yang mempunyai sifat dingin, irit bicara, dan terkesan tidak ramah. Bagaimana Sakura mengubah sifat Sasori? Dan apakah dia akan menyesal telah meminta kekasihnya itu untuk mengubah sifatnya?/ Oneshoot/ For event SasoSaku/ My first SasoSaku/ Mind to RnR?


Summary : Haruno Sakura mempunyai kekasih bernama Akasuna Sasori yang mempunyai sifat dingin, irit bicara, dan terkesan tidak ramah. Bagaimana Sakura mengubah sifat Sasori? Dan apakah dia akan menyesal telah meminta kekasihnya itu untuk mengubah sifatnya?

Hime Hime Chan presented

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Senyum, Sasori-kun © Hime Hime Chan

Tema : Ice/Fire

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : SasoSaku

Warning : OOC, Normal POV, Sasori POV, AU, For event SasoSaku, Oneshoot

**NORMAL POV**

Rumah Sakit Konoha adalah rumah sakit terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Dokter-dokter yang bekerja disana adalah lulusan terbaik di masing-masing universitas. Dan salah satu dokter terhebat yang berumur 23 tahun bergender laki-laki yang bernama Akasuna Sasori adalah salah satunya. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik di Univercity of Japan di bidang spesialis jantung jurusan kedokteran.

Walaupun dia adalah dokter hebat juga jenius, dia mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan irit bicara. Karena sifatnya itu, banyak yang tidak suka dengannya. Kecuali... tentu saja kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya Haruno Sakura. Seorang dokter spesialis anak yang mempunyai sifat terbalik dengan Sasori, yaitu periang, ramah, dan juga banyak bicara. Sakura sebenarnya sangat tidak suka dengan sifat Sasori itu, tapi karena cintanya kepada Sasori, dia akan berusaha untuk mengubah sifat kekasihnya itu.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura dan Sasori sedang makan siang di kafe dekat rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Dan seperti biasa, Sakura selalu membahas topik yang sama yaitu sifat Sasori yang dingin dan lainnya.

"Sasori-_kun_..." panggil Sakura kepada Sasori dengan nada membujuk dan manja. Lelaki itu hanya melirik sekali kepada kekasihnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Sasori-_koi_..." panggil Sakura lagi dengan menyenggol tangan kanan kekasihnya. Karena merasa terganggu, akhirnya Sasori menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa, Saku?" akhirnya Sasori menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun_, bisakah kau mengubah sifatmu itu? Tersenyumlah sedikit saja... Masalahnya, pasien-pasienmu itu adalah orang-orang manula yang membutuhkan keramahan seperti layaknya anak-anak. Untuk apa gelar 'lulusan terbaikmu' itu kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa menyembuhkan mereka secara batiniah?" jawab Sakura panjang dengan gaya seperti menasihati seorang siswa yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hhh... aku memang seperti ini, Saku," jawab Sasori dengan jawaban pendeknya.

"Sasori... ayolah~~ demi kekasihmu ini.." Sakura merajuk-lagi.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Hahh... Sasori-_kunnnn_..." akhirnya Sakura menyerah, tetapi sesaat setelahnya dia langsung mendapatkan ide yang pasti ampuh untuk membuat sifat Sasori lebih ramah.

"Sasori-_kun_, jika kamu tidak berubah aku akan putus darimu dan akan balikan dengan Sasuke-_kun_," yap! Ini dia ide Sakura, mengancam. Karena selain sifat Sasori yang dingin dan irit bicara, ia juga lelaki yang posesif juga cemburuan. Dan dengan itu, Sasori mendelik ke arah Sakura. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan mata yang dibuat tajam, tetapi itu malah membuatnya semakin imut dan membuat Sasori ingin 'melahapnya'.

"Aku serius lho, Sasori-_kun_," seru Sakura karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Hhh... baiklah," jawab Sasori akhirnya.

"A-apa? Kau serius kan, Sasori-_kun_?" jawab Sakura antusias.

"Iya, Saku. Tapi aku butuh beberapa hari untuk itu."

"Hmm... baiklah. Satu malam, bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Seminggu," jawab Sasori melakukan penawaran. Hey, boy... memangnya ini pasar?

"Tidak. Tidak. Satu malam, Sasori-_kun_," Sakura menolak penawaran tersebut. 'Satu minggu? Yang benar saja.'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," akhirnya Sasori mengalah dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi, yaitu memakan makanannya. Sakura pun mengikutinya. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan lagi sampai jam makan siang mereka selesai.

*SasoSaku*

* * *

**SASORI POV**

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan merebahkan diri di ranjang king size-ku. Aku kembali ke kejadian saat makan siang tadi dengan kekasihku. Dan aku juga kembali mengingat kejadian saat aku selesai memeriksa salah satu pasienku.

FLASHBACK

"Ini resep obat yang harus anda beli," ucapku menyerahkan kertas berisi resep kepada pasienku, tanpa ada nada ramah dan senyuman tentunya.

"Terima kasih, dok. Tapi saran saya, sebaiknya dokter bersikap ramah kepada pasien seperti saya. Permisi," ucap dan saran pasienku. Aku langsung menatap lebih tajam kepada nenek-nenek tua yang sudah memberi saran seperti itu kepadaku.

END of FLASHBACK

"Hhh..." aku pun menghela napas. Pasien itu berani sekali. Dasar nenek-nenek tua. Aku berjalan ke arah kaca besar yang terdapat di pintu lemariku. Aku mecoba tersenyum, malah terlihat aneh. Mungkin karena aku memaksa tersenyum. Saat aku sedang berlatih tersenyum, handphone-ku bergetar dan terlihatlah tulisan '1 new message'. Aku membukanya dan terlihat pesan dari kekasihku, Sakura.

**From : Cherry-Hime**

'_Jangan lupa berlatih tersenyum ya, Saso-koi. Ganbatte ne! Aku mendukungmu :*'_

Aku tersenyum sangat tipis. Dan dengan berbekal pesan dari kekasihku, aku berlatih semalaman untuk tersenyum dan bersikap ramah.

*SasoSaku*

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Keesokan harinya, saat tiba di parkiran rumah sakit Sasori langsung disambut oleh kekasihnya. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat Sakura tersenyum dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar kepadanya.

" Selamat pagi, Tuan Dokter. Bagaimana, Sasori-_kun_? Kamu bisa bersikap ramah dan tersenyum kan? Ingat lho... perkataanku kemarin," sambut Sakura dengan wajah cerianya.

"Hn. Kita lihat saja nanti, Sakura," balas Sasori menyeringai dan membuat Sakura kebingungan. Sasori pun menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan beriringan menuju gedung rumah sakit.

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor, Sasori dan Sakura disambut dengan perawat yang bernama Shizune. Shizune menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Sakura. Selamat pagi, Dokter Sasori," sapa Shizune ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Shizune-_san_," Sakura menyapanya dengan lembut kemudian menyenggol Sasori memberi tanda supaya lelaki itu membalas sapaan Shizune.

"Pagi," balas singkat Sasori dengan senyum tipisnya yang membuat Sakura maupun Shizune wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. '_Take that_, Sakura! Jika aku tersenyum maka akan terjadi yang seperti ini," inner Sasori tersenyum kemenangan.

"B-baiklah, saya permisi dulu," Shizune pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sa-Sasori-_kun_, sepertinya kau tidak usah tersenyum. Aku cemburu melihat ada perempuan lain yang memerah mukanya karena dirimu," ucap Sakura malu kepada Sasori.

Cup

Sasori mencium bibir Sakura, "Kan kau yang bilang sendiri, Sakura. Aku tidak akan merubah sifat baruku." Setelah itu Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu di tempat.

"Sasori-_kunnnn_... tunggu! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Sasori.

**OWARI**

Author's Note :

Minnaaaaa... ini fict-ku untuk event SasoSaku lho... semoga aja dengan fict ini bisa meramaikan event ini ya ^^

Maaf, yang nungguin Cinta Si Pinky baru bisa di publish hari Jum'at ini.

Jika masih banyak kesalahan di dalam fict ini, maafkanlah aku ya. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan.

Jadi, berminat untuk review dan concrit, minna-san? ^^

Signed,

Hime Hime Chan


End file.
